


Take Out The Gunman

by AngelSaint



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Assassination, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gore, Guns, M/M, Reibert - Freeform, Winmin - Freeform, also Bertholt is a big smoker, drug mention, ereri, gang related stuff, gay butt stuff further along, graphic violence sequences, i don't know much about gangs, i feel like I'm describing a film, jeanmarco, lots of them - Freeform, making it up as I go tbh, mikannie - Freeform, past eruri, poor moblit, so if I get something wrong I'm terribly sorry, springles - Freeform, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSaint/pseuds/AngelSaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been in this line of work for almost 7 years. But what happens when he's caught trying to assassinate one of the most powerful men in the city? Jail time and tweakers that's what. Well, at least that's what he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, this is probably going to be the longest thing I have ever written. Let's hope it all goes well, and stays in 1st person throughout. If not, I can say I tried. 
> 
> Xx

Silent, finger poised on the trigger. A smirk pulls at lips as my target walks right into my line of fire.   
This should be easy.

Levi Ackerman. Leader of the notorious Freedom Wings gang. That's about all the information I got on said target. My client was vague on the reason he wanted him taken out. Just that 'he deserves what's coming to him'.  
He's paying quite generously, so how could I refuse.

I flex my fingers, taking a single breath. 

Show time. 

I take aim and- .

"POLICE, OPEN UP!"

Shit. 

Should I take the shot? Or run?

Fuck it. The money I'll get from this job should be more than enough to make bail. 

Breathe Eren, you can do this. You've done this before and you'll do it again.

Breathe. Aim. Fire.

Just as I pull the trigger I hit the ground. Hard enough for my head to make a sickening crack against the concrete. 

Did I hit him? God, I hope so.

My head is pounding, my chest hurts where this giant fucking tackled me into the ground.

Officer..........Smith.

'Who were you aiming for?' Man he looked pissed.

I smirked. I like 'em angry.  
'Wouldn't you like to know, Offic-.'

'You would do well to keep your mouth shut, boy.'

Well damn I wasn't going to fight with that tone.

'Take him in and we'll deal with him later.'

So here I am two hours later laying in a grimy cell with two tweakers and an angry drag queen. Conversation is definitely not an option so I just sat quietly until an officer came and got me.

'You're free to go.'

'Ehh what?'

'The man has dropped charges and is here to pick you up.'

Fucking-.

Making my way out if the cell and down the hall I was met with two dead set eyes and lips pressed into a thin line.

Well he didn't look happy.

'Outside. Now.'

Woah, who did he think he was, but he did bust me out so I should probably do as he says.

We walked outside to a dark car parked up alongside the curb.

'Get in.'

Fucking bossy.

I got in anyways. 

He lit a cigarette and took a few drags before speaking.

'What's your name?'

'Jeremy.'

'Liar, It's Eren Yeägar, you're 23 and you live with your sister and best friend.'

'How the-.'

'I don't like liars, Eren. And I especially don't like people who try to kill me.'

Fuck, how am I supposed to get out of this one.

'Who hired you? I have an idea but I just want to be sure.'

'He didn't tell me his name, just that he wanted you snuffed out.'

'Anything else?'  
He lifted one pencil thin eyebrow and glanced in my direction.

'He told me- he told me that you were going to come after me and would kill my sister and best friend. And that you had wronged him before and he wouldn't let it happen again.'

He hummed and took another drag.

'So who do you think it is?'

'Well what did he look like?' He asked as he flicked the cigarette out the car window.

'Hey! I shouldn't even be telling you this stuff! This is confidential and related to I my me and my work!'

'You would do well to keep your mouth shut, kid.'

That's what that police giant told me.

'And if you don't tell me I'll just have you arrested again.'

I huffed out a breath as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes trying to remember the man's face.

'It was pretty dark so I don't remember much, but he was fairly tall, scraggly beard, crazy look in his eyes when he talked about you being dead.'

He hummed again.

'Sounds like my old man alright.'

I shot up, 'Your dad?!'

'You have shit in your ears or something? That's what I said.'

'But why would your dad want you dead?!'

I mean yeah some people have shit dads, but this is crazy!

'I honestly don't know.' He mused.

'Anyways buckle up, kid, we have a long drive ahead of us.' 

I strap myself in, I may be an assassin, but safety first.

Turning over in the chair,I look out the window as Levi turns on the radio.

' -point the gun at the eyes, or at the knees, had to choose, had to find, gonna take out the gunman-'

How convenient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds himself a lot deeper in this job than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha haha okay wow second chapter actually super proud of myself for this hope you like it :) Xx leave kudos and comments if you want?

"Oi. Wake up, kid. We're here."

Groaning I push myself up from the chair to check out my surroundings. Groggily, I look out my window to find someone else staring back, with the anticipation of a mad man- well woman. 

Pressed against the glass, white clouds forming from their open mouth, was a woman, scary as fuck looking, but a woman none the less.

"Shit for brains! Get the fuck off my windows, I just had them cleaned."

They squeaked and backed off, wiping their hands through the quickly disappearing fog.  
"Sorry, Levi!"

Levi looked as if he could kill someone. "Fucking no good shit stain, dirtying my windows. Who the fuck do they think they are."

"Um, they?" I asked.

"That was my friend- 

He said it as if he regretted it.

-Hanje Zoe, They use they/them pronouns. They are the doctor here and I will be sending you with them to get yourself checked out. I heard Officer Smith slammed you pretty hard." He smirked.

He fucking knows he slammed me 'pretty' hard.

Opening his door, Levi called for them to come over. 

"Hanje! I want you to meet Eren."

They ran over and grabbed me by my shoulders, examining me.

I feel a little violated to be honest.

"Where did you find such an exciting specimen, Levi?" She eyes me like a piece of meat.

"Fuck, Hanje he's a person, not a science experiment." Levi looked tired just from talking with her for five minutes.

"Fine, fine, Mr. No Fun. Where did you find him?"

"He tried to kill me."

Those five words had their hands around my neck against the building next to us.

"You what?" Their glasses were off and their eyes looked crazed as they gripped my throat tighter.

Shit, I can't breathe.

"Levi." I gasped out.

"For fucks sake, Hanje. Put him down. Kenny hired him. He was just doing his job."

They dropped me just like that. 

"You're an assassin?!" She squealed.

Coughing, I picked myself up off the ground, wiping my mouth.

"Yeah. I am- well was?"

"Was?" They look confused.

"Well, I probably won't be doing it anymore once Levi's done with me."

She laughed. No scratch that, she cackled.

"Wh-what's so funny?"

"Levi isn't going to kill you! What kind of a person do you think he is!" 

They were practically rolling on the ground laughing.

 

Picking themselves up, they wiped away a few tears.

"What kind of place do you think we run here?"

"Um, a gang?" 

They cackled again.

"And who told you that, Eren? Kenny?" 

"Uh yeah?"

She sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We are NOT a gang. I don't know exactly what Kenny told you, but we run a facility. A facility that takes in people from the streets. We help them back onto their feet, but-"

She leaned in close to my ear.

"-we have a special forces rank. Levi hand picks people himself. Since it's his rank and all. But we're like the bad guys to the bad guys you know?"

"Like that tv show, Dexter."

They laugh.

"Yes, exactly like Dexter."


End file.
